


The Circle Of Life.

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Series: Random Drabbles. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, M/M, The Lion King - Freeform, Why., castiel is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes





	The Circle Of Life.

When Dean came home from work there were a lot of things he was expecting . 

He expected Cas to be asleep on the couch with their new cat. 

He expected the cat to be asleep while Cas watched it like a hawk.

He expected Castiel carrying the cat around like a baby. 

Hell, he even expected Cas trying to give the cat a bath. 

But, he did not expect this. 

Dean was just getting home from working the graveyard shift, the sun was rising as he started to clock out. He made his was home to Cas and their newly rescued cat Figaro. 

Dean quietly turned the key in the lock not wanting to wake Cas as he silently shucked off his shoes and tie by the door but stopped short when he heard Cas's voice. 

"-But, there's more to see, than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done!" 

Dean sat puzzled by the front door. 'Was that the "Lion King".' 

Dean walked silently from the front door to the kitchen where he saw Cas standing on the dining room table chanting the chorus from the "Lion King" 

"Cas!" Dean yelled "What the hell are you doing!" 

Castiel jumped almost dropping the cat. 

"What is that on Figaro's head!?" Dean questioned. 

Castiel blinked and simply answered "Jelly." 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "And why is there jelly on our cat's head." 

Castiel stepped down from the table and walked over to Dean. 

"We were having a ceremony of life." 

Dean stared into Cas's blue eyes "So...like the Lion King?" 

"Yes like the Lion King." 

Dean sighed and chuckled. " Dude, I won't let you watch anymore Disney movies before you start combing your hair with a fork!" Dean joked as he walked into his room as Castiel quickly went to the sink to wash out the 'dinglehoppers' Dean would never have to know.


End file.
